Demeter (EXO)
by Lady Azhura
Summary: KAISOO/KaDi/JongSoo "Aku mencintaimu begitu indahnya" —Kyungsoo "Terima kasih untuk selalu mencintaiku dengan kesederhanaan yang indah." —Jongin GS! Jongin's Woman to-be Loves Kyungsoo's Man to-be
1. Chapter 1

Two? One? I think 100 everyday.

 _"Aku mencintaimu begitu indahnya"_ —Kyungsoo

 _"Terima kasih untuk selalu mencintaiku dengan kesederhanaan yang indah."_ —Jongin

KaiSoo as Kyung!Girl and JI!Gentle Matured-Boy

GS! Not sweet, but i feel sweetness for KaiSoo. Everyday!

 **#SaveKaiSoo #BringBackKaiSoo #5yearswithEXO**

Kring kring... Kring kring kring...

"Tunggu sebentar.", si mungil segera memakai sepasang sandal rumahnya.

Ding. Pintu terbuka.

"Pagi, Soo", pemandangan yang indah di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, tampan." _Kyungsoo's finds Jongin's._

Yup. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo, gadis mungil nan cerdas, jika bertemu dengan Jongin, si tampan penuh perhatian. Pria yang menjabat sebagai mantan senior dan kakak lelakinya... Si mungil mengusap lembut tangan Jongin ke pipinya.

"Silakan masuk. Ibu sudah berangkat ke rumah Bibi Cho. Beliau juga menitipkan salam untuk si tampan."

Senyuman Kyungsoo adalah sarapan ringan termanis yang selalu Jongin dapatkan.

"Terima kasih, Soo. Aku ingin membimbing mata kuliah yang tidak kamu pahami. _Could we start_?"

Inilah _fave_ si mungil dari si tampan. Dewasa dan sopan.

" _Yes, my sir_. Aku ambilkan minum dulu. _Still addicted to a mocha latte_? Ibu dan Ayah membelikan si tampan ini satu kotak _mocha latte_ , omong-omong. Mereka menganggap tampanku sebagai anak lelakinya."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

 _Those are always the ways both of them to understand each other_.


	2. Chapter 2: Being Mine

Beep. Beep.

"Sayang~ Ibu menelpon.", ucap Jongin cukup lantang, namun lembut. Si mungil masih di dapur.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong _oppa_ untuk mengangkatnya?", sahut si mungil dari dapur.

Si tampan mengangguk. Menegakkan tubuh agar lebih santai. Si tampan mengambil smartphone si mungil.

 _"Halo? Sayang?"_

"Selamat siang, Bibi. Ini Jongin, Bi. Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur. Ada yang bisa Jongin bantu?"

 _"Ya Tuhan. Jongin? Panggil aku Ibu, sayang. Ibu merindukanmu."_

"Jongin juga merindukan Ibu. Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibu?", si tampan penurut dan sopan. Tersenyum hangat.

Jika Nyonya Do mengatakan Ibu, maka Jongin pasti menuruti beliau. Jongin menyayangi kedua orangtua Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga.

 _"Ibu dan Ayah sangat sehat, nak. Ah! Ayahmu sangat keras kepala. Ibu pikir, Ayahmu sakit secara psikis. Benar-benar workaholic. Bagaimana dengan keadaan nak Jongin? Apakah Kyungsoo merepotkanmu?"_

"Syukurlah Ibu sehat. Ayah benar-benar memiliki passion yang kuat. Semoga, Ibu dan Ayah selalu terlindungi dan sehat. Jongin sehat, Ibu. Ah. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi gadis penurut, Bu. Gadis Ibu mirip Ayah, sangat gigih.", sambil tersenyum ringan. Inilah yang menjadi kesukaan Jongin, saat berbincang dengan keluarga Do.

 _"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan! Anak Ibu sangat manja, sayang. Jadi, Ibu khawatir, jika Kyungsoo merepotkanmu._ Kyungsoo _bilang, dia akan belajar bersama pangerannya. Apa nak_ Jongin _tidak keberatan?"_

Si tampan tersenyum renyah. Kemudian, mengalihkan pandangan menuju arah dapur sekejap. Ah. Pangeran, ya?

"Sama sekali tidak, Ibu. Kyungsoo benar-benar manis. Putri ibu selalu belajar begitu cepat. Kami telah menyelesaikan tugas kuliah Kyungsoo, Bu. Jadi, tak masalah."

 _"Baiklah. Ibu bersyukur mendengarnya darimu, nak. Apa Kyungsoo masih lama?"_ , Nyonya Do begitu merindukan putri kecilnya. Belum setengah hari, sang ibu begitu merindu.

"Sepertinya belum, Bu. Jongin akan menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur. Tu—", tawaran si tampan terputus.

 _"Tidak perlu, sayang. Jika_ Kyungsoo _sedang di dapur, dia tidak akan mau diganggu. Ok? Sampaikan salam Ibu dan Ayah untuk_ Kyungsoo, _nak. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya. Ibu mencintai kalian."_ , sang ibu begitu menyayangi keduanya.

"Iya, Ibu. Akan Jongin sampaikan salam dari Ibu dan Ayah. Kami menyayangi kalian.", si tampan mengakhiri sambungan telepon begitu manisnya. _How precious_.

Peep.

* * *

Ah. Mengapa si mungil begitu lama? Si tampan berdiri untuk menghampiri si mungil di dapur. Apa yang dilakukan oleh si mungil?

"Soo? Kyungsoo?", si tampan memberikan sinyal dua meter sebelum dapur.

"Iya, oppa. Ada apa?", sahut si mungil begitu lembut dari dapur. Ah. Si tampan menyukai semua dari si mungil.

Si tampan sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Kemudian, mendekati si mungil —dengan apron merah bella bermotif sinar bintang yang anggun— saat di dalam dapur.

Eum. Aromanya begitu harum.

"Sedang apa, Soo?"

"Memasak makanan kesukaan _oppa_. Sup ayam ginseng dan ayam goreng manis pedas. Aku juga menyiapkan jus tomat untuk _oppa_. _Oppa_ mau apa lagi?", dengan telaten Kyungsoo menyajikan hidangan di piring.

"Cukup kamu sehat. Itu yang oppa mau."

"Aku bersyukur, karena Tuhan selalu memberikan kita kesehatan _, oppa._ Selanjutnya, bagaimana kita menjaga dan mensyukurinya dengan kebahagiaan. Salah satunya adalah ini. Aku bahagia, jika bisa memasak makanan kesukaan _oppa_. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, Soo. Itu sudah cukup. Lumayan banyak malah. Kamu mau menghabiskannya?"

Si mungil tertawa renyah. Tuh, 'kan. Si tampan paling suka semua yang ada pada si mungil.

"Ibu dan Ayah titip salam untukmu. Mereka begitu merindu, sepertinya."

"Sungguh? Ah! Padahal, belum satu hari keluar rumah. Terima kasih, _oppa_.", si mungil mengecup pipi si tampan secara kilat. Romantisnya.

Si tampan hilang ingatan seketika.

Kemudian tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Soo.", si mungil dihadiahi kecupan hangat di dahi oleh si tampan.

"Makanan sudah siap. _Oppa_ harus duduk manis dan makan hingga kenyang. Kesehatan _oppa_ penting.", setelah menata hidangan siap saji di atas meja makan, si mungil memastikan kembali kompor sudah dimatikan.

Si tampan tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar idaman. Batinnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyajikan semangkuk nasi hangat kepada Jongin, diikuti piring berisi lauk dan semangkuk sup, Kyungsoo mengambil bagiannya. Hanya nasi dan sup. Si mungil begitu paham, jika ayam goreng pedas manis adalah kesukaan si tampan. Dengan si tampan yang memimpin do'a. Mereka siap makan siang.

Begitu tenang, namun diselingi obrolan ringan dan canda tawa yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Si mungil sudah membersihkan perabotan dapur dan menata ruang makan agar rapi. Tentu saja, dibantu oleh si tampan. Si tampan tidak akan membiarkan si mungil kelelahan.

" _Oppa_ ingin istirahat? Atau, mau mandi? Sudah sore. Ibu mengirim pesan, jika Ayah punya janji temu dengan teman Paman Cho juga. Jadi, Ibu harus menemani Ayah beberapa hari ke depan."

Si tampan mengernyit setelah mendengar si mungil. Sambil mengecek dokumen perusahaan di laptop miliknya, si tampan berpikir.

"Mereka baik-baik saja? Apa tidak memengaruhi kesehatan ibu dan ayah?", perlahan si tampan menyimpan _soft_ dokumennya dan mematikan laptopnya.

Mereka bersantai setelah membereskan ruang utama. Tempat Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Semoga ayah dan ibu selalu sehat, _oppa_. Ayah dan Ibu sungguh _perfect_ dalam menjaga kesehatan mereka.", si mungil tersenyum. Kemudian, berdiri mendekati si tampan di ranjang kamar.

"Syukurlah. Ayah dan Ibu pasangan sempurna. Mereka saling melengkapi. Oh, ya! Besok ada jadwal kuliah?"

Si mungil bersandar di kepala ranjang, sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Eum. Sepertinya, iya. Mr. Moon mengatakan ingin memajukan jadwal mengajar beliau. Beliau ada jadwal bertemu dengan Profesor Brian untuk membicarakan kerjasama dengan kampus. Entahlah. Belum pasti. Nanti, aku akan bertanya kepada Luna. Kenapa?", si mungil menatap si tampan dari samping dengan tumpuan siku kiri.

"Tidak, sayang. Ibu menitipkan putrinya kepada sang pangeran. Jadi, pangeran punya tanggungjawab untuk menjaga sang putri.", si tampan membelai pipi kanan si mungil. Cantik.

Si tampan menyingkirkan buku si mungil ke ruang kosong lainnya. Segera mengambil posisi dan mengukung si mungil.

" _O-oppa_?", si mungil gugup setengah hidup.

"Kita sudah tiga tahun lebih, sayang. Kamu mencintaiku, 'kan?", si tampan menggenggam sebelah tangan si mungil dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Menenangkan.

"I-iya, _oppa_. _Same feels_."

Tanpa peringatan, si tampan mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik si mungil.

Sudah tiga tahun lebih, mereka menjalin kasih. Si tampan selalu sabar melindungi si mungil. Perbedaan umur yang kentara, membuat satu sama lain harus saling mengimbangi. Si mungil empat tahun lebih muda daripada si tampan.

Jongin meluaskan jajahan bibirnya. Kyungsoo hilang ingatan. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Jongin selalu bisa menahan gejolaknya. Selalu. Sekarang?

Kyungsoo harus menghentikan ini.

" _Oppa_?", Kyungsoo menahan sifat magnetik di antara mereka. Jongin lebih dominan.

Dadanya terhimpit milik Jongin. Tangannya segera diraih oleh Jongin.

"Ada apa, hm?", Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo. Memindahkan genggaman sebelah tangan mereka ke atas kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat. Jongin mulai menggerayangi sisi tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian ringan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, jika Jongin merobeknya dan itu sangat mudah.

" _O-oppa... Oppa_ tidak boleh melakukannya. Pangeran menjaga sang putri, 'kan?", sebisa mungkin si mungil mengatur nada bicaranya. Gugup dan _shocked_. Si mungil ingin menangis saja, rasanya.

 _Ada apa dengan si tampan?_ Batinnya.

"Setiap pangeran memiliki berbagai macam cara untuk menjaga sang permasuri, sayang. Percayalah. Apa kamu tidak mencintai _oppa_?", si tampan memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kita belum menikah."

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin bergerak cepat melepas kausnya. Memindahkan posisi kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya. Mengikatnya dengan kaus tersebut.

Tersedu. Keluar sudah kawanan butiran asin dari kedua sudut mata si mungil.

Jongin membekap Kyungsoo. Menciumnya begitu ganas. Meraba setiap inchi tubuh si mungil. Meremas milik si mungil. Sebelah kaki jantannya menyibak sebelah kaki si mungil. Siap terbuka.

Suara retak remahan benang putih gading milik si mungil bergelombang di udara. Si tampan mengganas.

"Diamlah, sayang. Kamu milikku.", si tampan sedikit geram ketika mendengar isak tangis si mungil yang mulai menggema.

Jongin membuka _zipper_ celana Kyungsoo. Menarik paksa cetakan **Louis** bersamaan dengan jejeran benang rapat dihiasi warna gemerlap berenda, ketika si mungil mengatupkan kedua kakinya. Jongin mulai berkabut. Pelindung ringan bermolek cetakan kembar si mungil, dengan sentuhan pastel, ditarik paksa oleh Jongin. Pengaitnya rusak. Tali penyangganya dipisahkan dari kulit mulus si mungil.

Segera Jongin mengecup, setelah melihat sekilas milik si mungil. Berteleportasi menuju gigitan manis menggairahkan. _Aren't those the temporary tattoos? It seems._ Si mungil menggelinjang. Si tampan sangat ahli. Nampak seperti serigala jantan menandai betinanya. Di bagian dada si mungil. _Areola_ si mungil menjadi sasaran kesekian kali.

Jongin meraba pinggul Kyungsoo. Merambat menuju lekukan berjuluk panggul. Jajahan yang terstruktur. Jongin meraih bokohan kenyal milik Kyungsoo. Mengangkatnya. Meremasnya gemas. _He's got hers. Everything._

Setelahnya, Jongin melepaskan genggamannya. Menatap si mungil Kyungsoo yang menahan segala kejutan berpotensi merusak jantung. Jongin melepas _zipper_ celananya. Mendorong turun dalamannya. _He's already burnt._ Menggenggamnya. Mengurutnya sebentar. Memperkenalkan pada teman baru. _Should it say hi?_

"Kita berdua. Berdua. Tuhan sudah merestui kita. Buka kedua matamu, sayang!", Jongin mengecup kedua mata terpejam milik Kyungsoo bergantian. Sisi ke sisi. Tangannya menyalurkan kehangatan maya di sebelah pipi gembil si mungil.

 _"We're always ready. I love you."_

 _Hers and him meet_. Bersatu.

Mengganjal. Si tampan tersenyum bangga. Si mungil menjadi miliknya.

"Sshhh... Sa-sakit. Sakit, _oppa_."

Jongin tidak menghiraukan. Mencium sedalam mungkin bibir si mungil. Mendorong lembut penuh kejantanan miliknya. Meremas milik Kyungsoo. _Push then pull. Push again. Gently._

Jongin berhasil melesakkan miliknya sedalam mungkin di dalam kemurnian Kyungsoo. Aliran merah cantik menggoda —bagi si tampan—, melambai dengan liukan khas wujud _liquid_. Jongin bergerak konstan. Memberikan segala kenikmatan kepada Kyungsoo. Mendesah. Meraung. Siratan cinta tak berbentuk. Menimbulkan fraksi penuh ekstasi. Kyungsoo adalah obat terlarangnya.

Engh. Desahan pertama muncul dari tenggorokan si mungil. Bergerak seirama. Berlawan, tapi bertemu juga. Jongin begitu bahagia. Hanya Jongin yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Jongin adalah pria pertamanya. Pemberi desahan pertamanya. Si mungil mendapatkan kenikmatan pertama dari si tampan.

Pertama.

"Ah... _Oppa_..."

Terbuai sudah si mungil. Jatuh juga si mungil ke dekapan si tampan.

"Mendesahlah, sayang. _Do it for me!_ Jangan ditahan! Ok?", Jongin menggenjot begitu hebatnya. Begitu keras, mantap dan kuat. Mendorong hingga ujung kemurnian. Titik cinta pertemuan mereka.

 _"Oppa! Oppa! No way..."_

 _"Come to me, baby. Come!"_

Jongin memahami Kyungsoo. Begitu memahami. Dorongan. Hentakan. Sekuat kuda jantan menunjukkan kepemilikan terhadap kuda betina.

"Panggil nama _oppa_!", Jongin menghentak begitu kasar. Memaksa.

"Jongin~ Ah~", Kyungsoo mendesah hebat untuk pertama kalinya. Pria pertamanya yang berhasil mengajarkan si mungil tentang hal tersebut.

"Yes~ _Oppa_ belum, sayang."

" _Oppa_..."

Jongin meremas gemas dan keras milik Kyungsoo.

Menghentak bagai pertarungan mamalia berbeda kelamin.

"Panggil nama _oppa_!", remasan kasar diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~ _Stop it, please! It hurts_.", Kyungsoo memohon.

" _Really_! Kita bersama. Harus bersama.", tegas Jongin.

" _Oppa_ ~"

"Jongin, sayang. Jongin!"

 _"No safety. Please! Stop it!"_

Dorongan begitu ganas. Panas. Tegas. Jongin tidak tahan.

"Ah~ Jongin~", si mungil yang penurut. Tetap patuh.

"Bersama, sayang. _Come to me. I'll preasure you_.", si tampan menghentak kesurupan. Penuh tenaga. Bersama. Untuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ch2 has been updated. Terima kasih banyak, kak Hugo Cabret, kakakku, anak KaiSoo dan KSHS. :* Terima kasih banyak sudah mau reviewed FF ini. I'm gonna visit yours. :* :*

Sebenarnya, fanfiction ini aku published sebagai hadiah kecil untuk EXO-Ls dan KSHS. Tapi, sepertinya, kurang peminat. Sempat down banget pas tahu, kalau FFn semakin sepi. Jadi Author itu nggak gampang. Setidaknya, aku menemukan kak Hugo. :*

.

.

.

.

.

Demeter adalah mitos dewi Yunani tentang kesuburan. Aku pakai nama itu, karena melambangkan Kyung umma di EXO. Kekuatan Kyung umma adalah earth. Kyung umma dianggap sebagai ibunya EXO. Sementara, Demeter disimbolkan sebagai ibu bumi. Jadi, ini asal mulanya. Aku cinta KaiSoo banget. Sedih, sempat nangis pas tahu kalau ini Bulan April. Di timeline socmed banyak posts yang sebagian besar berisi Kai*ssssst****l. Down sejati ha jatuhnya. Itu posisi di public area. Nangispun, aku cuma netesin satu dua. Terus, jalan sambil merenung. Kenapa, ya? Nyesek banget, rasanya. Apalagi, pas hari jadi #5yearswithEXO itu diuji banget. Aku tersenyum di saat itu, nggak sepenuhnya tulus. Tapi, aku tahu, kalau Tuhan menginginkan hamba-Nya berada di tempat istimewa, sedemikian rupa manusia tersebut diuji dengan ketidaknyamanan. EXO pasti sukses. Pasti. Tuhan sayang EXO juga.

Interested? Review, please!


End file.
